Historia de un proyecto
by Lorien3
Summary: CAP 1 UP! *SPOILERS DEL MANGA!* Satsuki y sus amigos son ahora adolescentes que estudian en el instituto Yaza. El festival se acerca poco a poco... ¿qué harán para impresionar a todo el mundo? ¡Secuela de NANA!


_¡Hola! Aquí presento mi pequeña secuela con los hijos de los personajes de Nana, si no sabéis quiénes son una tal Satsuki y un tal Ren, esto os SPOILEARÁ, así que seguid bajo vuestro propio riesgo._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

_*DISCLAIMER: Nana no me pertenece, pero en este fanfic la voy a liar =D*  
_

**Capítulo 1 – Varios años después**

_Unos pasos se acercaban. Una voz fría murmuraba palabras en un idioma olvidado. Sarah, en el ático, respiraba agitadamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sujetaba entre sus delgadas manos una pistola que sabía que no sería capaz de disparar. La pistola solo tenía una bala en su interior…_

_De repente los pasos se detuvieron. Sarah se giró con violencia hacia la puerta. Se mantuvo unos segundos observando y decidió levantarse y dirigirse, con pasos inseguros hacia ella. _

_Entonces se abrió. Ante los ojos de la joven de cabello moreno y largo había un ser que no podía ser real, un engendro que la observaba amenazante. _

_Iba a matarla._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! – gritó Sarah, disparando su única bala. _

_Y, entonces, la bestia, en un aullido estremecedor, sumió todo en la oscuridad…_

***********************

Satsuki se despertó aquella mañana, en el piso 707, con la misma energía de siempre. Abrió su armario y escogió para aquella mañana la falda de tablas a cuadros grises y blancos, la camiseta de tirantes negra y la cazadora de cuero que le había regalado su tía Nana por su último cumpleaños. Peinó su largo y oscuro cabello ante el espejo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. El olor del delicioso desayuno que siempre le preparaba su madre le estaba esperando.

- ¡Tortitaaas! – sonrió, sentándose en la silla.

- Espero que te gusten – respondió Hachi, mientras se preparaba un café -, las ha hecho tu tía Na…

- ¡¡¡¡AAAARG, ESTÁN SALADAS!!!!

- … na…

La mujer de treinta y tantos años y la joven de diecisiete se miraron y se echaron a reír.

- Jo… quiero mucho a Nana, pero ya ha confundido demasiadas veces la sal con el azúcar... y otras cosas que no mencionaré… - dijo Satsuki, con tono resignado – Por cierto, mamá – dijo, mientras Hachi se sentaba frente a ella -, ¿crees que Nana querría ser la modelo del desfile del instituto?

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó Hachi - ¡¿Ya es este año?!

- Sí, mamá, es en segundo…

Satsuki era una estudiante de segundo de diseño mixto (mezcla de diseño de moda y diseño visual) algo chapucera. Había conseguido entrar al instituto Yaza de milagro: nunca le había gustado mucho estudiar. Sin embargo, valía para aquello, tenía mucha creatividad, solo que era algo impaciente: por ejemplo, las costuras no le salían bien. La señorita Hamada siempre se quejaba de ella: "¡Ichinose! ¡Ten más cuidado, por Dios!" solía decirle. "¡Pero jooo, es que quería ponérmela ya!" replicaba ella.

Tras encontrar a Nana, las tres vivían en el 707. Nana se había ido recuperando poco a poco tras su enorme depresión y cada vez costaba menos verla sonreír. Sin embargo, ya no quería cantar como profesional: Blast se había disuelto. En su lugar, trabajaba junto a Koichi Satô en el Jackson Burguer. A pesar de todo, ella, Yasu, Hachi, Nobu y Shin solían ir a karaokes con bastante frecuencia.

- Pues… no sé… quizá quiera…

- ¡O tal vez tía Reira! – añadió, ilusionada.

- Esa no es tu tía – espetó Hachi, desviando una enfadada mirada hacia la ventana.

- Pero si es muy guapaaaaa… - se quejó.

- Pero… simplemente… hum… - apoyó una mano en el mentón – Bueno, podría ser.

- ¿De verdad le tienes rencor por haber tenido a Ren con papá?

- ¡¿Pero cómo quieres que no se lo tenga?! – exclamó Hachi.

- No es para tanto… tía Reira siempre ha tenido problemas… ya sabes que aquello era algo que _tenía_ que pasar.

- Pero eso noooooo… - era el turno de quejarse de Hachi. Así solían ser todas sus conversaciones.

- Además… - sus ojos comenzaron a centellear – su hijo es tan, tan, tan guapooooo… Ay, cómo le quiero.

- ¡Sa-chan! ¡Estarás de broma, ¿no?!

- Mamá – Sa-chan se puso seria -, estoy enamorada de él.

Hachiko tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Primero se puso blanca y se llevó la mano a la boca. Llevaba un tiempo sospechando algo así pero… pero… ¿¿¿¿al final tenía razón????

Satsuki comenzó a carcajearse en su cara.

- ¡Es broma, mamá, es broma! – se levantó y cogió la cartera – Bueno, me voy a clase.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a su madre aún con la sorpresa en la cara.

- Sa-chaaaan… -se quejó, cuando logró pronunciar palabra.

*Riiiing, riiiing*

- ¡Ah, el teléfono! ¿Diga? – preguntó. Cualquiera juraría que una colita de perro y unas orejas acababan de aparecerle.

- ¿Qué tal estás, cariño? – dijo la voz de Takumi, al otro lado del aparato.

La colita y las orejas desaparecieron y Hachi torció la boca, enfadada.

- Yo no soy tu cariño, sólo soy tu amante… bueno una de ellas.

- Nana… sabes que eso ya no es verdad… que desde lo de Reira ya no…

- No importa, no importa – puso tono teatrero -, ya me iré con Nobu… tú quédate con tu princesa…

- Nana… no bromees con eso – pidió. No soportaba escuchar el nombre "Nobu".

- No bromeo – dijo, inocente. El rabo y las orejitas volvieron a aparecer.

- Como sea… - suspiró – Oye, llegaré a la casa de Shirogane mañana por la mañana. Estás en el 707 con Nana y Satsuki, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Bueno pues… ¿podríais ir unos días al piso de Shirogane, por favor? Al menos Sa-chan y tú… Nana puede quedarse en el 707 si quiere. Es… ya sabes, por hacer algo de vida de familia.

- Hum… bueno, lo hablaré con Nana y ya te diré, ¿de acuerdo? Luego te llamo.

- Vale, cariño, nos vemos – colgó sin más.

Hachiko suspiró. Fue al baño a llenar la bañera con patas, necesitaba relajarse un rato. Cuando Reira se quedó embarazada de Takumi, estuvieron al borde del divorcio: pese a que ella ya sabía que tenía amantes, aquello era demasiado. Por otra parte, Takumi (junto a Naoki y la propia Reira) habían ayudado a encontrar a Nana y a traerla de vuelta, así que aquello había tirado por tierra los planes de divorcio. Tal y como le había dicho a Jun hacía tiempo "Tengo más motivos por los que no divorciarme".

El principal motivo era Satsuki.

**************

- ¡Reeeeeeen! – saludó Satsuki con la mano. El ya crecidito clon de Shin le devolvió una sonrisa desde la verja y esperó a que su hermana y amiga se acercara. Él estudiaba Música y vivía con Reira, que trabajaba como profesora de guardería y seguía soltera. – ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó.

- Muy bien – sonrió Ren.

Comenzaron a cruzar el patio del Yaza, que estaba lleno de gente a cada cual con un atuendo más extraño. Muchos les observaban y cuchicheaban sobre ellos, sobre los hermanos Ichinose que apenas se parecían entre sí. Además, todos sabían la historia: uno de ellos era el hijo del exlíder de Trapnest y la vocalista y otro del mismo hombre y una mujer cualquiera. El asunto levantó un gran escándalo en su tiempo, pero las cosas por suerte se habían tranquilizado un poco.

- Buenos días, Satsuki, Ren – saludó una voz tranquila y algo siniestra a sus espaldas. Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo - ¿Qué tal estáis?

-¡Ho-hola, Ayame! – saludaron.

Ayame era la hija de Yasu y Mi-u. Era un año más joven que ellos, su cabello era moreno y le llegaba por los hombros y se trataba de una persona seria, tranquila, muy inteligente y con cierta obsesión por el cine de terror. Ella estaba en primer año de Teatro. Tenía una hermana pequeña de once años, de nombre Sadako que era aún peor que su hermana mayor con el tema del terror pero, por otra parte, era mucho más alegre.

Yasu y Mi-u habían contraído matrimonio hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. Él era el jefe de un bufete de abogados. Ella seguía siendo actriz secundaria.

Ayame, Satsuki y Ren caminaban por los pasillos del Yaza. De pronto, una chica bajita de cabello rubio ensortijado y ropa muy llamativa se cruzó con ellos. Satsuki la siguió con la mirada y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sa-chan? – preguntó Ren.

- ¿Has visto algún espíritu errante? – bromeó Ayame.

- ¡No! Pero esa chica rubia… era la nueva… el año pasado estuvo estudiando en Inglaterra, o eso me han dicho y… - bajó la voz – corren rumores de que es la hija de la creadora de Happy Berry.

- ¡Oh! Ahí es donde trabaja tu madre, ¿no? – preguntó Ren - Eso me dijo papá.

- ¡Exacto! Pero no me atrevo a preguntarleeee…

- ¿Y si se lo pides Yuuko o a Daisuke? – propuso Ayame.

Yuuko y Daisuke eran los hijos de Jun y Kyosuke. Eran dos hermanos mellizos de dieciséis años que coincidían con Satsuki en las clases de diseño visual que tenían en común. Ambos eran morenos, de cabello rizado y piel ligeramente bronceada.

- No… - dijo, preocupada – porque, verás, yo coincido con esa chica en las clases de moda, pero ellos no… sería muy descarado…

- Venga, Satsuki, ¡si tú no conoces la palabra "vergüenza"! – rió Ren.

Era cierto. Siniestramente cierto.

************************

Satsuki se peleaba con su portaminas en clase de dibujo: por alguna extraña razón, no hacía más que romper absolutamente todas las minas que en él entraban. Y no le sucedía solo con el portaminas: era una chica bastante torpe en general pero normalmente se debía a que iba con demasiada prisa a todas partes. Sin embargo, la mala fama ya la tenía.

- Otra vez nooo… - se quejó.

Escuchó una carcajada varias mesas atrás. Cómo no, se trataba de Ryû Endô, que se dedicaba a molestarla casi a diario. Satsuki estaba harta de él.

Por suerte, el timbre sonó pronto y Satsuki recogió sus cosas y entregó el trabajo a medio terminar al profesor.

- Ichinose… ¿otra vez el portaminas? – preguntó.

- Sí, señor… - respondió, avergonzada – Lo siento mucho.

- ¡Ichinose es una torpeeeeee! – canturreaba Ryû – Hey, hey, Ichinose – la rodeó con el brazo -, ¿quieres dar una vuelta en mi moto? ¡Ah,no, que igual te la cargas! ¡Jajaja! – salió del aula, satisfecho.

- Juro que te mataré, Endô …

Algo más relajada, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Ren, Ayame, Yuuko y Daisuke en el comedor. El clon de Shin, los mellizos hijos de Jun y Kyosuke y la hija de Yasu ya la esperaban en la mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana.

- ¡Hoooola, Satsukiiiii! – saludó Yuuko. Chocaron las manos – Estábamos hablando de lo que haremos este año para el festival… ¡Yo quiero hacer un cuadro de retratos y él – señaló a su hermano Daisuke – una escultura! ¿Qué te parece?

- Que yo me voy a morir… - suspiró – Como estudio diseño mixto tendré que preparar tanto el desfile de moda como la exposición de diseño visual. Además tengo la ligera sensación de que me tocará vigilar la exposición, así que ni siquiera disfrutaré… ¡Y para colmo Endô me sigue fastidiando! ¡No valeeeeeee! – pataleó un poco.

- Venga, Sa-chan, bonita – decía Daisuke, acariciando su pelo -. Podrás con todo, ¿vale?

- G… gracias, Daaaai – respondió. Unas orejitas y un rabo oscuros de perro aparecieron de la nada.

- Pues yo tengo que hacerles flipar a todos con mis solos – anunció Ren -. ¡He compuesto tanta música que todos se van a quedar atónitos!

- Y yo… - comenzó Ayame – estoy escribiendo la madre de todas las obras de terror… presentaré mi guión.

- ¡Pues yo ni siquiera sé qué hacer…! – suspiró Sa-chan – Igual tendría que haber hecho caso a mi madre y meterme solo a visual o a moda…

- ¡Sa-chan! – exclamó Yuuko - ¡Ya te ayudaremos si hace falta, ¿vale?! ¡No desesperes!

Satsuki sonrió.

Siguieron comiendo. Los almuerzos de Hachi sabían siempre a gloria aunque Satsuki pudo identificar sin duda alguna una tortilla de arroz que había hecho Nana. Las dos la querían mucho, a veces se sentía como si tuviera dos madres…

Satsuki siempre había estado muy arropada tanto por su padre como por Hachi, Nana, Reira, Yasu… También tenía muchos amigos y muy buenos. Solía ser una persona muy afortunada y su única preocupación era qué haría con el idiota de Endô y con el festival del Yaza…

- Quiero un milagro… - suspiró.

*PIIII*

Todos los alumnos levantaron la mirada, instintivamente, hacía los altavoces. Aquél pitido significaba que se iba a anunciar algo importante y, posiblemente, alocado: las ideas de la profesora Hamada, el profesor Seiji Kisaragi (alias "El alien centelleante") y la directora Yazawa eran siempre de temer.

La voz que comenzó a hablar era la de Hamada.

- ¡Alumnos del Yaza! ¡Como ya sabéis se acerca el festival y este año os vamos a sugerir algo muy especial! Por primera vez, podréis presentar un proyecto por equipos de varios cursos y estudios distintos. ¡Los equipos tendrán entre siete y diez personas y el tema será libre!

Todos se miraron, expectantes e ilusionados. Hamada continuó.

- Durante un mes, recibiremos todos vuestros proyectos, ¡tendréis que hacer un breve trabajo escrito explicando qué vais a hacer, quiénes sois y qué necesitáis! ¡Y, por supuesto, el proyecto os eximirá de realizar los trabajos individuales!

- ¡¡¡Mi salvación!!! – exclamó Satsuki.

- ¡Por cierto, se me olvidaba! – siguió hablando Hamada – Dos cosas más… solo se elegirá un proyecto entre todos los propuestos y se presentará en el festival. ¡Eso es todo chicos!

Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre sí, emocionados. A Satsuki, al oír las palabras "sólo se elegirá un proyecto", se le había acelerado el corazón.

- A mí me parece demasiado complicado… - decía Dai – Mejor paso y me centro en mi escultura.

- Sí, yo creo que también pasaré – dijo Yuuko -. Aunque estaría bien…

- Yo ya tengo mi guión casi terminado – Ayame se encogió de hombros.

- Y yo mis canciones, no necesito más – sonrió Ren.

La joven Ichinose pegó un sonoro puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó.

- ¡¡¡¡HAGÁMOSLO!!!! ¡¡¡JUNTEMOS TODO Y HAGAMOS ALGO GRANDE!!! – exclamó.

Sus amigos la observaron, dubitativos.

- Sa-chan… - comenzó Ren – Sólo somos cinco…

- ¡Buscaremos más! ¡Yo los buscaré! – insistió.

- Pero… pero Sa-chan… sólo elegirán uno… no sé si vale la pena… - explicó Yuuko.

- ¡La valdrá! ¡Yo me responsabilizaré de todo si no salimos elegidos! – aseguró, con tono suplicante.

- ¿Estás segura de poder hacer eso? – sonrió Dai.

- ¡No! ¡Pero es porque ganaremos!

- Supongo que entonces tendrás una idea de qué hacer… - dijo Ayame - ¿O no?

- Eh… eeeesto… - pensó durante unos minutos.

Una idea se iluminó en su cabeza.

- ¡Sí! ¡La tengo! ¡¡¡¡HAREMOS UNA PELI!!!!

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! – exclamaron todos.

_Continuará…_


End file.
